Not Just His Herald
by Erosaf
Summary: Back in the second age, Imladris was formed as a safe haven for all the races of Middle-Earth aside from the forces of Sauron. Elves and humans have gotten along for many centuries. Elrond is more than just Gil-Galad's herald, but also his lover. What happens when the orcs start rallying? What will Elendil and Gil-Galad decide to do about this new threat? Elrond's Hearts Part 1
1. Welcome Home

Elrond smiled as he hurried towards the steps of Imladris. Though newly formed, he was pleased with the effort that he and Celeborn had put into this new little settlement in its hidden valley. Now though he found himself hastening to the stairs, considering the message of who was coming to see Imladris.

His heart was young, unlike that of his lover's, and he looked forward to seeing him again. He stopped beside Erestor however, watching as horse after horse came trotting in, though his attention was locked on the rider of the white horse leading.

The male elf's hair was golden, but the eyes grey like his own. In one hand he held a long white shafted spear, and on his brow there was a small but intricate crown. Elrond descended the stairs as the horses slowed to a stop before the foot of the stairs.

Elrond walked towards the white horse as the rider dismounted.

"Mae g'ovannen, Gil-Galad. Gi nathlam hí. Welcome to Imladris."

A sight was the Elven-King that Elrond had gone without for far too long. He was pleased to see him again, and he knew from the faint smile on Gil-Galad's face that he too was pleased to see Elrond in return.

"Mae g'ovannen, Elrond."

Other elves were coming out now, to welcome the warriors into Imladris. That gave Elrond some time to greet Gil-Galad a little less formally as the warriors turned their attention away from him, and from their King.

Gil-Galad smiled a bit broader now, and after leaning Aeglos against one of the stone walls nearest him, he walked over and met Elrond, wrapping his arms around the peredhel. The golden haired king lowered his head, and gently kissed Elrond, a kiss Elrond was pleased to return.

"It's good to be back with you."

Elrond smiled at the words. "And I you. Come, let me show you around." Elrond knew that Gil-Galad would likely want to bath, but that he preferred to do so in private. That was something easily tended to. He walked over and picked up Aeglos, so Gil-Galad did not have to carry it again.

"This is a beautiful place," Gil-Galad said as they walked up into Elrond's home.

"Wll hidden from orcs and other unfriendly things. Only those who know of its location wil ever be able to find me here," Elrond replied, smiling as he felt Gil-Galad's muscled arm around him.

"That is good to know," his lover replied. "I am relieved to hear that here you are safe in this hidden valley. I do not think there is a better place in all Aman for it. It is perfect, this little haven."

Elrond grinned, and paused once they reached the room that was his. It was no secret that he and Gil-Galad were together, they did not have to hide around the elves here.

"This room is mine, but you are more than welcome to stay in here with me." Valar, the bed was certainly wide enough for two. He would be pleased to have someone to share his bed with once more. Elrond had begun to feel lonely without his lover around. Elrond entered, and carefully leaned Aeglos against the wall in one corner. Very few elves were allowed to touch that spear, and he was one of them.

Gil-Galad smiled at him. "That does sound good indeed, melleth. Will you join me?"

Elrond chuckled. "When have I not, aside from times when you've asked me not to?" He pressed his lips against Gil-Galad's, reminding him, silently, that he would always be waiting for him. "Besides, when have I willingly sundered a chance to be with you?"

Elrond turned and walked through another doorway, where there was a deep hollow in the floor. Turning one of the taps above it, water spurted out into the hole. He helped Gil-Galad out of his armour before he undressed himself. Always when planning his own room's layout he had had Gil-Galad in mind. As there was in the bed, there would be enough space in the bath for both of them.

He was however surprised when arms locked around him and he was suddenly picked up, and dropped down into the water. He got his head back out from under the water, spluttering indignantly. Gil-Galad was smirking as he got in.

Elrond shifted though the water, until he was beside him.

Gil-Galad chuckled, wrapping his arms around Elrond and shifting him into his lap. "You should know better than to turn your back on me, melleth."

"I thought for once you would be too tired to so something like that," Elrond replied.

"Too tired? To do something like that to you?" Gil-Galad chuckled. "Who is it again who has two of the rings? I may look tired, but I can always rely on them as well if I need to."

"I'll get you back for that one day, when you no longer expect it," Elrond replied as Gil-Galad nipped at the end of one of his ears lovingly. The two of them relaxed into the water.

Translation:

Mae g'ovannen, Gil-Galad. Gi nathlam hí. - Wel met, Gil-Galad. You are welcome here.

Mae g'ovannen, Elrond - Well met, Elrond

melleth - love


	2. Dinner at Imladris

A Dinner in Imladris

Elrond looked over at Gil-Galad as they walked down to the eating hall to join the others of Elrond's household. It was time they all sat down for the evening meal, and he knew word would have spread that Gil-Galad was here amongst them. Yet he could not shake off the feeling that there was a meaning for the sudden appearance of his lover. Gil-Galad could have come at any time, but now that even he felt something stirring somewhere, he knew it was because of this that Gil-Galad had come.

"Why is it that you've really come, Gil-Galad? You never sent a message ahead that you were on your way until you were almost on top of us."

Though it had annoyed his house staff a fair bit that the High King was about to arrive without warning, he knew they had been eager to set up space for him. Of course, Elrond had taken care of where Ereinion would sleep, in his own room, where he belonged.

"I prefer to send my herald ahead of me, but since you were already here, how could I?" Gil-Galad asked. "Besides I'm well known enough that I doubted I needed to when it came to arriving here to be with you a while."

"I see." Elrond went slightly red, which was really not something he needed when he was almost amongst the rest of his household. "I see, but there is a reason isn't there? Yesterday we received word from Lórien that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are coming. I assume they come for a reason?"

Gil-Galad did not reply straight away to his question. It seemed he was pondering how to answer. He would not push for answers; that wasn't his way unless he knew someone was deliberately keeping something from him.

"I'm sure you've felt it as well, melleth. There is something going on over in the lands past Gondor. Something that I fear will not be a welcome happenstance here in Aman."

Elrond was not as surprised about that as he might have been once before. "Yes, I have noticed that something is coming, but I've not a clue what it is. Here, I am far from any danger, but I know that if you were to ask, I will certainly come with you as once I did." He knew he was happier around Gil-Galad instead of hidden away here in the small city that he had taken the time so painstakingly to create with Celeborn.

At least Celeborn knew the way into Imladris. He would not have to send elves out to the borders to guide those from Lórien into his land. That was a relief for the half-elf indeed. Elrond led Gil-Galad out to where two seats waited at the head of the table, walking out to where his usual seat was. He grinned at Gil-Galad nodding at the seat next to his own.

Gil-Galad sat down before he did, and soon food was coming out to them. Elrond noticed that Erestor was watching him. The black haired elf only ever did when he wanted to know something. It was either that or a few questions were coming his way.

"What is it Erestor?" he asked, looking over at his advisor. He was interested to say the least about what was on the younger elf's mind.

"What is going on Lord Elrond?" Erestor asked.

"That I cannot say for certain. Just make sure things are prepared for our guests from Lórien before they arrive. Once I know more, I will let you know."

Erestor nodded, and turned his attention back to his own food, while listening to something a golden haired male elf by his side was saying. That elf was Glorfindel, the famed Balrog Slayer from Gondolin. Glorfindel had come here, to Imladris to dwell when he was not needed elsewhere, and Elrond was pleased to have him amongst his people.

"You seem to have many people here, Elrond," Gil-Galad murmured.

Elrond smiled at him. "It seems the appeal of living in this peaceful valley has spread quite far amongst our kin, melleth. Any elf who chooses to come and live here is welcomed to Imladris. Erestor is the one who Celeborn sent to advise me when there is a need for it. His sister and her husband have come to live here as well, so that they can be close to him."

Gil-Galad's eyes swept through those sitting around the table eating for a few moments before he looked back at Elrond. "How did you end up with Glorfindel though? I thought he died protecting his people from a Balrog?"

He knew that question would likely come up eventually. It was not every day someone thought to be in Mandos' Halls was found to be alive once more amongst them. Elrond thought for a moment about answering that. It was mostly Glorfindel's tale to tell, not his, therefore he would keep his answer to the question brief. "That may be true yes, but it appears his work here was not done, so the Valar sent him back from the Halls of Mandos."

Gil-Galad's eyes widened, almost in disbelief. "That is an intriguing thought that they would do that. It is a rare gift from the Valar, a second chance at life."

The two of them ate in silence from that moment on. Elrond was busy thinking on what the darkness coming could mean for his people here in Rivendell. He knew that he would leave once more with Gil-Galad when the King went. It was his place to be by Gil-Galad's side since there was malice in the air. That was the proper place for the herald of the King. He was not adverse to battle either, which was good.

The meal went on well, and nothing happened of any more importance. After the meal, both Elrond and Gil-Galad retired to the room Elrond had, and soon a lot of fun happened in the bed, with Gil-Galad mainly the one in control of the things going on.

Sometime after Elrond yawned. "Amin mela lle." He felt quite content where he was now.

Gil-Galad smiled, wrapping his arms around Elrond and gently holding him close. "amin mela lle a', Elrond."

* * *

**Translation:**

Amin mela lle – I love you.

amin mela lle a' – I love you too.


	3. Border Trouble

When Elrond woke the next morning he blinked when he felt the warm of another's body pressed against him. _Why aren't I wearing anything?_ Then his eyes made out the shape of a spear leaning against the wall. Wait… a spear? His eyes narrowed, focusing on it for a few minutes. That was Ereinion's spear! It was then that he felt lips against the back of his head, and he rolled over, sleepily.

He really was here!

"Good morning, melleth," Gil-Galad murmured, gently kissing him.

Elrond smiled, returning the kiss. He shifted closer to him, glad to be with him once more._ How could I forget he arrived yesterday?_ "Sleep well?" He was very pleased to feel his lover's arms around him as they were.

Gil-Galad chuckled. "Of course I did, having you here. I've been away from you for too long."

"I believe I could say the same," Elrond replied. "A shame I can't stay here all morning in your arms." Much as he wanted to stay right where he was, relishing in his lover's embrace, he knew he had work to do around Imladris. "You at least can relax, but I can't. Things are still being sor-"

A knock on his door had him stopping his words.

"Lord Elrond? Are you awake?"

That sounded like Glorfindel. _What does he want right now? _ Elrond did not answer, wanting to spend a few more minutes in bed.

There was another insistent, not to mention louder knock on his door. "I know you're in there, Elrond. We need you at the moment. There's trouble that needs your attention!"

Elrond groaned. "At least you don't have to put up with that while you're here. I'd better go see what that sometimes irritating Balrog Slayer wants," he murmured to Gil-Galad before he raised his voice. "I will be with you in a moment Glorfindel! Stop hammering on my door!"

Sighing, Elrond got out of the warm bed, dressing in something loose and comfortable, before he went to the door, opened it, exited and shut it behind him.

"Why are you annoying me so early?" He did not bother to hide the annoyance he felt at his seneschal. A glance out the window told me it was only just past dawn, there were still hints of of the sunrise in the sky. This was not the right time to be disturbing him. Glorfindel knew not to come here at this time unless there was something serious needing his attention.

The former Gondolin lord of the House of the Golden Flower almost seemed to cringe at his lords' tone. "My apologies, but a pack of orcs and wargs have been spotted near the hidden passage, heading for the more well known entrance, My Lord," Glorfindel replied.

Orcs? Wargs? Near the entrance to Imladris? Mentally Elrond cursed. "Get a group of the warriors together. I will meet you at the stables in fifteen minutes." That said he went back into his room.

He looked over at Gil-Galad as he found the more padded clothing he wore under his armour. "Looks like I won't be joining you for a while. I need to go and help the warriors here protect the borders... or rather take out a small issue with them."

That he was a bit disgruntled at this news was an understatement. Elrond would much rather be staying in his lovers arms. When it came to Imladris' safety though, he had to get involved. This was his little haven to watch over, and he would always protect those who dwelt here.

"Like what?" Gil-Galad asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Elrond hurrying about the room.

"Orcs and wargs not far from the border. This will not take long. Not much more than an hour really." Elrond started pulling on his armour. Not as ornate as Gil-Galad's but it was ornate enough that it did show he held a higher rank than most. The last thing he reached for was his sword, Hadhafang.

It had taken him a good five minutes to deal with the armour, and now he looked at his lover again. "I will be back soon."

"Be careful," Gil-Galad replied. "I would not like it if you come back hurt."

"I will not," Elrond replied. He smiled grimly, before heading out of his room once more. It might be early in the morning, but the warrior in him was used to these early mornings. Fighting was something that now came second nature to him, something he could likely do in his sleep.

It was not long before he was down at the stables, and he could see a good ten men already coming out, most leading horses. Glorfindel held the reins to two horses. One white, one black. The black stallion was Elrond's own mount.

"Let's get this over with," Elrond muttered as he took the reins and then swung up into the saddle. "Move out!" The horses started off, cantering out of the courtyard and along the stone pathways that led out of the valley.

As they got out of the valley, Elrond led the others towards the hidden passage. The orcs were said to be near there, therefore, that was where to go. It was not long before they heard the howls of wargs. Elrond nodded to one of the other elves. The sound of an elvish horn rang out and that got the wargs' and orcs' attention.

Elrond unsheathed Hadhafang as they got closer to the now charging wargs. _Ugly things_, he thought as he swung Hadhafang down on an orc, severing its head from it's neck. An arrow speared into the warg's neck killing the creature. Seeing one trying to escape with two others, Elrond sent his horse after them.

_Wargs might run fast, but they cannot outrun our horses_, he thought as his horse came up level with one of the orcs, and Hadhafang slashed out at the orc's head. This one though dodged and drew its own weapon to fight back, snarling as it did. Elrond was forced to defend himself once more.

Then somehow the orc managed to hit his horse's neck, and the black stallion collapsed. It had been a deadly hit the orcs had made.

Elrond snarled as he hit the grass managing to keep a hold on his sword. A second later he was back on his feet, and sent the sword straight up into the warg's brain via its snapping jaws. That evened the fight considerably as the warg crumpled to the ground. The orc on its back screeched and came straight at him. He had to keep an eye on the other three wargs at the same time as he raised his sword ready to fight.

He did not have to worry about those three for long as arrows skewered two of the wargs and orcs. The third bolted. Just as he noticed this; he felt the orc's weapon slice into his left thigh. He gasped, but before the orc could strike again, he swung his sword once more, beheading the brute, before lowering himself down onto one knee.

Damn that cut stung quite a bit. He grimaced, he could not see the cut itself, except for some of his own blood on the armour around it from when the orc had lifted its weapon away from him. He could feel blood slowly running on his leg as well, and he knew that meant more than just the skin was broken.

_So much for not coming back uninjured,_ he thought. He could hear voices raised, what was said he did not comprehend, and then there was the sound of hooves coming toward him.

Booted feet touched the ground in front of him and then someone was bending down to him.

"Lord Elrond, are you alright?"

Glorfindel again! This time though he was pleased to hear that voice. "A bit bruised from my horse throwing me, and one cut on my leg. I've no way of telling how bad it is right now though. If you can help me get back to my room, I can see to it there. See if the healers will send over what I need for it, I'll tend to it myself."

Glorfindel nodded and helped him to stand. "You can ride behind me, Elrond," he said, helping him over to his horse.

Elrond found himself limping along, much to his own embarrassment. Once up on the horse, with some help once again from the Balrog Slayer, he held on as the horses all headed home. He was not looking forward to facing Gil-Galad.


	4. Weakness, Stitches and an Annoyed Lover

The ride back behind Glorfindel was not the most comfortable of rides. Every step the horse made was uncomfortable and jostled his hurt leg. He grimaced more than once and by the time the horn rang out to tell those waiting for them to return that they were back, he was in almost complete agony in that leg. _The sooner I get off this horse the better,_ he thought.

Some of his men had remained behind to pile up the bodies of the dead wargs and orcs and burn them. Just Glorfindel and two others had headed back with Elrond. Unfortunately he did not fail to notice the tall golden haired elf waiting and watching. _Damn, he'll know as soon as I get off that I'm hurt,_ he thought.

Elrond's knee almost buckled when he got off the white horse. It would have, had Glorfindel not helped him down before getting off himself. The irksome fool had stopped right near Gil-Galad too! _Does he mean to get me in trouble?_ He knew he would anyway.

A few seconds later he felt a strong arm around him, and another's body pressed against his injured side. He glanced up and noticed for the moment that his lover seemed calm enough.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Gil-Galad murmured. Elrond started towards the house, and Elrond knew Glorfindel would be along soon with the things he needed to deal with his leg. "I hope Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn don't arrive right now," he said as they got inside.

It would not do for him to be injured when he greeted them. That would be extremely embarrassing and he did not need such a thing. The last thing he needed was for them to know he was hurt.

"Oh and why is that?" Gil-Galad asked, softly, though there was a slightly annoyed edge to his voice at the same time. "Aside from the fact you're hurt when I asked you not to get hurt? What happened?"

Elrond winced as he figured out how best to explain what had happened between him and the orc that had hurt him. Best to just get it out, the explanation. He knew that he would get a scolding from his lover, and he certainly expected it from him. If he did not, he would be bothered indeed, for Gil-Galad always scolded him when he got injured.

"It was avoidable yes, had I reacted sooner. I'd just been thrown off my horse and had just regained my feet when I almost had a warg on top of me. I managed to kill it though, by sending my sword up into its brain, but the orc on top of it managed to get me just as arrows skewered two of its foul companions and their wargs. I did not give it a second chance to attack me though."

By the time they reached his room, he was breathing quite heavily. The steps up to his room were the hardest part for him to get up with the injured leg.

"You were distracted by killing the warg? Didn't you pull your sword out of its head quick enough?" Gil-Galad's voice was a scolding one now. "That's a beginner's mistake, Elrond!"

"I do not know why I was not fast enough," Elrond admitted. "The orc was faster than most I've fought before. Thinking about it most of them were." That was disturbing news. Something was going on, and he certainly did not like it. "Something bad is coming."

Gil-Galad sighed, looking at him. "I told you there was," Gil-Galad replied. "Those orcs were likely from the Black Lands themselves. I know they are hunting for me, since it's well known that I am one of the ones who possess one or more of the rings. Their master hunts for them."

Elrond groaned. So, they were spies sent in from Gorthaur were they? He could not allow any more of them to get so close to his home. "They will not get you. They do not know the location of this valley."

Gil-Galad helped him to sit down on his bed now that they were in Elrond's room. He then started to help Elrond with removing his armour. When the time came to get the bits off of his injured leg, it was all Elrond could to bite his lip as the pieces there were removed. He cursed though as Gil-Galad carefully pried the armour off, and he could see a shallow but long cut on his leg, going straight down his leg.

It was then that there was a knock on his door. "Minna," he called, in as strong a voice as he could. He did not like sounding weak but this time he certainly did. That annoyed him.

This time it was once more Glorfindel who came into the room. "The healers sent these up, Lord Elrond," he said, seeming to pick his words carefully.

_He's probably worried because of Gil-Galad being here,_ Elrond thought. "Thank you, Glorfindel I can deal with it from here. In case we have anyone about to show up, could you let Erestor know where I am?"

"I will," Glorfindel replied, before he left the room.

Elrond looked at Gil-Galad. "Will you help me?"

Gil-Galad looked at him for several long moments with that stern gaze of his, which stayed until Elrond flinched. "Of course I will," the Elven-King replied. "I might be annoyed at the mistake you made out there, but that does not mean I would refuse to help you."

It did not take long for the cut to be cleaned and stitched closed, though it felt strange for Elrond to do so to his own leg. Elrond found it very hard to ignore the feeling of the string pulling at his own flesh, and the needle poking in and out sharply. While Gil-Galad held his leg up off the bed, Elrond quickly bandaged it. "I'm glad we heal faster than humans," Elrond muttered.

"Not to worry, it'll be gone soon enough." Then Gil-Galad, of all the elves, pouted. "This means I can't have much fun when it comes to dunking you in the bath again, doesn't it?"

This time his words were met with an as stern look from Elrond. He knew only too well what stiches meant, and as a healer he was intending on playing by the same rules anyone would regarding those. "No. Not until I remove those stitches." He relented a little though, kissing Gil-Galad's cheek. "Only for a few days must you resist doing that to me. It will be over before you know it." _Thank the Valar for that,_ he thought. He did not like being the one who was hurt for very long. It was a rather annoying thing. But then, that was why he preferred to heal others but not be healed _by_ others.

**Translate:**

Minna - enter


	5. Arrivals from Lothlórien

Arrivals from everywhere

Elrond sighed, in exasperation, when for the third time that day, someone knocked on the door to his room. Gil-Galad had just helped him get dressed into something a bit more comfortable after getting out of the hot armour.

"Minna," Elrond called once more. Who wanted his attention this time? Gil-Galad had his arms around him, so it was not as though he was able to get over there and answer the door himself. Calling out for whoever was knocking to enter was the only thing he could do.

The door opened, and this time it was Erestor who came in.

Well at least it was not the bearer of bad news. The ever annoying Balrog Slayer who always interrupted when there was something going on that was private. Erestor on the other hand was always careful to wait for permission to enter, whereas more than once Glorfindel had simply barged in.

"What is it, Erestor?" Elrond asked. He had the feeling he knew what was going on if his advisor was here. It was not something he had expected to be so soon though.

"There have been elves spotted coming into the valley from Lórien, Lord Elrond," Erestor replied, smiling, though he did incline his head respectfully towards Gil-Galad, something Glorfindel had neglected to do it seemed on more than one occasion.

Elrond sighed. "Looks like I better head out to greet them." There was the problem of his injured leg. Without Gil-Galad's support at the moment, he knew he was likely to collapse given the injury. It seemed he had lost more blood than he had originally thought. There had been some on his skin yes, but that much? No. He had not thought so in the slightest.

Gil-Galad raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're up to it? You do not look like you could walk far."

"I will not show any weakness in front of Lady Galadriel," Elrond replied. He would never do that, due to the way she already looked down on him because of what he was. A peredhel. _So what if I'm part human? I picked to be counted amongst the elves. Therefore I am one myself. _ He would never understand why she looked down on him for what he was. It only strengthened his resolve not to appear weak before her, that simply would not do. He sighed. "If you can help me get out there, I should be alright by the time they get here."

Gil-Galad sighed. "Sometimes you seem as stubborn as a dwarf, Elrond when it comes to your pride. Very well." The king clearly was not so sure that Elrond would be able to handle what he wished to do, but he did seem to understand why.

To that response, Elrond had nothing to say. There was no polite answer that he could give after being referred to in comparison to a dwarf! _I may have no love for dwarves, but I would never compare an elf to a dwarf!_

The older elf helped Elrond to stand up, and together they slowly made their way out to the courtyard Elrond had had built to greet any new arrivals to Imladris.

A good thing that they did, for no more than five minutes later after they arrived did the first of the Lórien horses come into sight towards the entrance bridge. It was Celeborn who rode the white stallion, moving effortlessly down toward them. The white horse seemed to gleam in the sunlight as it came to a stop before Elrond and Erestor.

Gil-Galad had withdrawn a little, since he himself was a guest.

Elrond smiled as he saw his old friend. "Mae g'ovannen, Lord Celeborn. Le nathlam hí." He then repeated the words to Lady Galadriel, who smiled. Then his eyes turned to the young elleth that was with them. Who was this?

The young elleth was as beautiful as Galadriel herself was. Blue eyed like Galadriel and silver haired like Celeborn. She seemed to be the perfect mix of both of them.

"This is our daughter, Celebrían," Celeborn said. "I know I've never brought her here, but I did tell you about her, Lord Elrond."

Elrond smiled. "Of course. Forgive me, my mind did not make the connection." Aside from the fact Celebrían was like both her parents as well. He paused. "I have been very busy this morning."

Elrond turned to look at Erestor. He would allow his advisor to see to it that their guests were shown to the rooms provided for them. Erestor knew better than he did where they were in the first place.

Erestor nodded and walked forward. "You must be weary from your journey, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Lady Celebrain. Please allow me to show you to somewhere you can refresh yourselves."

"Hello to you again as well, Erestor," Celeborn replied, smiling.

_Of course, you would remember him_, Elrond thought. _You left him with me, and, I'm glad that you did. _ There had been many times since Celeborn left that he had been able to rely on Erestor to help him with matters.

Elrond watched as Erestor led the three Lórien elves away into the house, before he turned to look at Gil-Galad who seemed to have stayed out of sight for the moment. _Wonder why you were hiding,_ he thought. There really wasn't any need for his lover to stay out of sight of Galadriel and Celeborn was there? At least he could not think of any reason to do so. Though he would not have come if Erestor had thought it would be alright for him to not be out here to greet them.

"And why were you hiding?" Elrond asked as Gil-Galad wrapped his arms around him once more. This was very unusual of the Elven King. He never hid from anyone!

"I did not think it was needed for me to greet them. They are not my guests, they are yours," Gil-Galad replied, kissing his cheek.

"That may be so, but you were the one who invited them here," Elrond replied. "Not I. You should have been out here with me because of that."

Not to mention it was due to Gil-Galad inviting them that they were here in the first place. Galadriel would likely take a good look about, inspecting every inch of Imladris. The Eldar would never allow anything of Elrond's to outshine something that she had at home.

"Not to mention that Galadriel is my aunt. I do not wish to spend much time with her, as she has a habit of looking down on me when I displease her."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. So there was someone who could keep his lover in line was there? It seemed that Ereinion preferred not to have Galadriel watching his every move. "She is always aware of the things we do. You know that."

"Yes, but I still prefer to keep my doings to myself without her input."

**Translation:**

Mae g'ovannen, Lord Celeborn. Le nathlam hí. – Well met, Lord Celeborn. You are welcome here.


	6. Elf Lord in Need

**Elf-Lord in Need**

Catching sight of Erestor, on the way back to his rooms, Elrond smiled. "Erestor!" he called. There was something he knew had to be done due to the high rank of his guests.

The dark haired, younger ellon turned to look who called his name, and then walked over. "Yes, my lord?"

"Since we have Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and their daughter here to stay with us, would you inform the cook that we will require a feast tonight to welcome our guests?" Elrond paused, thinking. "You know how much the Lady likes to look down on everyone, I do not need her doing so here."

"Of course. Is there anything else you want?"

"No. I will speak with you tonight if there is anything else that comes up. For now I will retire to my rooms."

Erestor inclined his head, then walked away.

That sorted out the formal welcome owed to Celeborn and Galadriel. Elrond mainly only did so for Galadriel, considering Celeborn would not have cared so much. He never expected anything fancy from Elrond.

Gil-Galad was walking with him, helping him back to his room. By the time they got there, Elrond was almost collapsing. He would have, had Gil-Galad not been supporting him.

"Perhaps you should rest, mellethron-nin," Gil-Galad said. "You've weakened a lot thanks to that orc."

Elrond looked at him in a way that was only just short of teasing. "Only if you stay and rest with me. I said I would come back to you after the hunt." He knew it would not be nice of him to let Erestor have to handle the new guests, but right now, he really did not care all that much. After all, he was not up to entertaining them, and Erestor was more than capable. "Are there any other guests that I should know about?"

"I did speak to King Oropher as well. He said he will be here before the council meeting."

Elrond arched an ebony eyebrow at the words said now. The Silvan King he could handle having around him, but what was this about a meeting. "What council meeting? Were you going to tell me about this before everyone arrived or right before it was due to start?"

"I would have told you later on. Since so many people have noticed things out of the ordinary, I decided it was time to gather everyone together in one place so that we can discuss all this information and work out what it means. After that, I will be heading to Annúminas to speak with Elendil about what can be done. I know we will have his support in whatever I choose to do," Gil-Galad replied.

Elrond smiled, before playfully tugging his lover down onto the bed beside him. Before leaning over and nipping at the pointed end of one of his lover's ears. Gil-Galad chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around him, letting him tease him. The golden haired elf did not mind at all.

After a while, Elrond paused. Had Gil-Galad just squirmed? _Did I just cause him to squirm?_ He raised an eyebrow, looking down at his blond lover.

Only for Gil-Galad's arms to tighten around him and for the king to roll them both over, reversing their position. Elrond yelped as he found himself trapped under the well-muscled ellon.

Elrond's eyes widened and he shuddered as one of Gil-Galad's calloused hands suddenly pinched one of his nipples, tugging at it. How and when Gil-Galad had even moved his hand into Elrond's robes the Peredhel was not sure of. He was merely aware of his not so even breathing now, and a growing heat lower in his body. Particularly when he felt Gil-Galad licking his ear. The feeling of Gil-Galad's tongue on his ear made him shiver.

"Behave yourself, meleth," Gil-Galad murmured. It seemed he had noticed the effect he was having on Elrond's body.

"A bit... hard..." Elrond panted. "When... you are tugging at... me... so." He certainly did not have the strength in him to dislodge the older elf. He was not sure he wanted to even if he had the strength.

"Give in, Elrond," Gil-Galad murmured. "You started this, melleth. I am merely finishing it." Then the grey eyes narrowed almost menacingly. "But since I have you so trapped..."

Elrond yelped as Gil-Galad squeezed his leggings between his legs. "Careful!" He could feel the warmth growing in his groin.

Gil-Galad merely laughed, before kissing him while his hands carefully removed the long red robe Elrond wore. "I think I should do something about that," he replied, pressing a kiss in the hollow of Elrond's neck under his ear.

Sitting up briefly, Gil-Galad took his own clothing off, and then tugged at Elrond's leggings. Elrond wriggled a little, to try and help him, seeming rather eager to be rid of them. Once that was done, Gil-Galad fell back down on top of him, before kissing him.

Despite being glad not to have his own clothing on, Elrond knew this was not something he could do at the moment. Mean as it would be for him to point it out. Not to mention, it took him some concentration to manage to tell him. "No thank you. I need to rest. Doing what you are not going to help me with that, melleth." He knew Gil-Galad wouldn't likely listen, but it was worth saying what he had. It was something that needed to be said. The older ellon only ever listened to him when it suited him, or if his actions hurt him.

"Oh so you're allowed to tease me, but not I you? You are being unfair," Gil-Galad replied.

Well, that was easy enough for Elrond to answer. Really, Gil-Galad should know why he said what he did. _Must I really point out what needs to be said here?_ Denying his lover what he wanted was never easy for him to do. "I am the one who is recovering from an orc's attack, if you care to remember, melleth. I do not have the strength for anything more strenuous in our bed unlike you," Elrond replied.

Gil-Galad sighed. "I suppose I can accept that, Elrond." He kissed him gently. "You do need to recover."

"Yes, if I'm going to be able to come with you, when you leave again," Elrond replied. "I doubt you'll stay here much longer after that meeting you've organized."

Gil-Galad chuckled. "You know me too well. Besides, I can't stay away from Lindon too long as it is. That is where I am most needed at this point."

Elrond smiled, gently tugging him closer. "I know. This time though, I am coming with you for a while. Erestor can watch over Rivendell while I'm gone well enough."

**Translation**

Mellethronin – my beloved

Ellon – male elf

Melleth - love


End file.
